


A Baby-Sitting Horror

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Levi/Jessica, Melissa/Nathan
Kudos: 1





	1. Ivy Melissa Miller

“I have a baby-Sitting Job tonight,” Jessica says over to Melissa, Jessica opened the closet door and grabbed a button up shirt with some jeans. “IVY MELISSA MILLER!” Ms. Emerson, Jessica’s mom called. She was furious. “Explain why your mom called saying you have to be home right now?! Get home and get your bags, you're staying the summer, remember!?” Melissa’s face turned red as a cherry in embarrassment. Melissa knew she wasn't in trouble, but her being yelled at made her want to cry. “Okay!” She called out to her aunt, “I'll be back, Jessica!” Melissa called to Jessica from the hallway, she was already putting her shoes on. When Melissa got back to her cousin’s how they were ready to have a great summer. “AHH!! No!” Jessica yelled. They had been watching  _ The Shining  _ for the first time, Jessica gasped and paused the movie. “My baby-sitting job!!!” Jessica yelled. “I'm gonna be late!” Jessica said, “Here, you're coming with me Melissa.” Jessica said, “WHAT? Don't put your job on me unless I'm getting some of the pay!” Melissa shouted upset. “We are both gonna baby-sit the baby, he is so cute and calm. It’s not too bad, I promise!!” Jessica reassured Her. “Well, if you're getting paid for easy work, I want to too!” Melissa said back. “Okay, I’ll tell Ms. Johnson that you want to get paid too.” Jessica said “She will never agree to that” Melissa replied “Just split yours with me.” Melissa said “No, you don’t know Ms. Johnson like I do! She is the sweetest mom there is and She will let you get paid as well!!” Jessica stated, “She may be nice but that doesn't mean she's rich! But whatever you say.. You  _ do _ know her better than I do.” Melissa responded, giving in. Melissa and Jessica headed to Jessica's room to get ready. 


	2. On The Job

When the girls got to Mrs. Johnson's home they were thinking it was going to be a peaceful night. Boy were they wrong, “Hey, Mrs. Johnson!” Jessica said sweetly, greeting Mrs. Johnson at the front door, “Hey there, Jessie!” Mrs. Johnson said leaning in for a hug. “Who is your friend?” Ms. Johnson kindly asked Jessica. “I'm Ivy, but I go by Melissa” Melissa said, reaching out for a hand shake. She continued. “It's my middle name but you can call me whichever you prefer.” “Ok Melissa! Since you are with Jessie, I’m sure I can trust you here” Mrs. Johnson said, holding the door open for the girls. They walked and greeted the baby. ‘Jessica was right! This baby is cute’ Melissa thought to herself. “What’s his name, Mrs. Johnson?” Melissa asked. “His name is Liam, ” Mrs. Johnson answered. “That’s a cute name” Melissa said, still playing with the baby. Liam gurgled and cooed as Melissa played with him. She smiled. She’d never seen a baby as cute as that before. She was in awe. “Okay, girls. I gotta leave now!” Mrs. Johnson said, “oh okay! Bye, Mrs. Johnson!!” Jessica and Melissa called out as she walked out the door. This is when the fun started.


	3. Home Already?

Melissa sat on the couch as Jessica went to get some baby food, and popcorn. “Good thing Mrs. Johnson lets us use the TV!” Jessica said from the kitchen. “We can finish our movie!” Melissa nodded. “Yes, even though you're completely terrified it seems.” Melissa said, chuckling. Jessica went over to the coffee table and sat down the popcorn on the coffee table. She headed to the wall phone and dialed a number. “Heyyy, what are you up to handsome?” She said into the phone. Melissa grounded “Will you get off the phone already and watch the movie?” She said. Jessica ignored her. “Sure you can come over, I'm sure Mrs. Johnson won't mind.” she was silent for a second. “Your brother? Sure. Fine by me.” Jessica put the phone back on the wall. “What was that about?” Melissa said. “Did you just allow your boyfriend, Levi, to bring friends over? What are you thinking? We are baby-sitting!” Jessica laughed. “He's smart, I'm sure there won't be that many people. Relax.” About 15 minutes later, There was a knock on the door “Oh! That’s probably Levi!” Jessica said cheerfully sprinting to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, Levi was standing on the front porch with his brother “Hey, handsome.” Jessica said, leading him into the house, “Hey, Beautiful!” Levi said, He had curly brown hair, he was currently wearing a red flannel shirt, Khakis and moccasins. ‘He’s really tall…’ Melissa immediately decided when she had to look up to see his face. Jessica and Levi sat in a chair together, Levi put his arm over Jessica’s shoulder. “Well… Baby Liam hasn’t cried at all yet..” Melissa muttered, Levi’s brother sat on the chair next to Melissa, “Hey, I’m Nathan.” Levi’s brother said to everyone, Nathan was wearing a Red T-Shirt with blue jeans and a belt and his hair was a dirty blonde with a cow-lick hair style. “I’m Ivy Melissa but you can call me either one.” Melissa said to him. “Ok then” Nathan said laughing. “I'm gonna get some more popcorn since those two ate it all.” Melissa said heading to the kitchen. “Want some?” “Sure!” Nathan said. While Ivy was in the kitchen, she pulled out her phone to text her boyfriend, Lance.

Melissa: Hey Baby

Lance: Hey! What's up?

Melissa: Nothing, just a bit bored, Jessica has me baby-sitting This baby while she makes out with her boyfriend

Lance: Wow, Are you at least getting paid?

Melissa: Yeah, I'm not sure how much though.

Lance: Ahh, I miss you....

Melissa: I miss you too, Lance.

Melissa had been missing Lance more and more as the days went by. Him and his family just moved to California. She was only turning 16 soon, but she feels like she's in love. She put her phone away and brought the popcorn back to Nathan when she heard the microwave beep. “Here's the popcorn” she mutters, not so happily. Nathan grabbed the popcorn. “What's wrong? You were so cheerful before.” “Nothing really” she said, sitting on the couch next to him. “It's just Lance and his family moved to California about a month ago, I just miss him that's all” “Oh, you have a boyfriend?” Nathan said, taking a handful of popcorn. “Yea” Melissa said, taking some popcorn as well. Jessica chuckled “You are so  _ in love _ with Nathan!” Jessica teased Melissa. “Ok I will admit he  _ is  _ pretty cool, but i have a boyfriend.” Melissa said red as a rose. Nathan laughed at Melissa’s response to that “You're pretty cool too, Mel!” Nathan said, Jessica smiled and burst out laughing. Levi chuckled as well. Melissa was not happy about the whole situation. She tried to blow him off, because it was obvious he was flirting with her when he knew she had a boyfriend. “Mel? What type of nickname is that?” She stormed off to the bathroom. Nathan was a bit embarrassed, but he tried to act like nothing happened when she got back. Everyone ended up falling asleep…  _ except _ the baby. Liam started squealing when he realized Mrs. Johnson was home. Jessica heard Liam, and woke up. She saw the headlights in the driveway. As she ran around the room waking everyone up and turning on the lights she thought to herself. ‘Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, I have to fix this! I can't ruin Mrs. Johnson's image of me!’ Jessica thought freaking out. Everybody was up right before Mrs. Johnson opened the door. “Hey Mrs. Johnson!” Jessica said, pretending nothing happened. “We did invite my boyfriend and his brother to help with Liam if you don't mind.” Jessica said worriedly that Mrs. Johnson would be irritated with her “Oh no, it's ok as long as I don't have to pay them too!” Mrs. Johnson sweetly jokes. “Thanks guys, here's your pay” she said handing both Jessica and Melissa $25. “Thank you” they both said. They all left as quick as they could. When they got back to Jessica's house, they sighed. “That was a relief you woke us up, Jessica” Melissa said. “Yea” Jessica replied. “That it was”. Jessica said


	4. Planning

Jessica was lying on her bed reading The Joy Luck Club, She was in dotted Pajamas. “Jessica!!!” Ms. Emerson called, “Yeah, Mom?!” Jessica shouted back to her mom, “Me and your father and I are going out tonight, please be good!” Ms. Emerson called from downstairs, “Okay!” Jessica said. Melissa walked to the doorway of Jessica’s room and leaned on the doorframe. “Sooo what are we going to do tonight?” Melissa said jokingly. “What do you mean? I will stay here reading like I was doing before!” Jessica said. “Yea right by the end of the night, the house will be trashed. What are you actually doing tonight?” Melissa asked. Jessica put her book down and sat up “I don’t know… Maybe just invite over Levi and Nathan, maybe even his friends.” Jessica said. She looked at Melissa smugly. “Really?” Melissa asked “I knew you were up to something. Why can't we just have a relaxing night?” Melissa said. “Relaxing nights are for babies.” Jessica said laughing. “It's only the 2nd night of summer, Lighten up some!” Jessica’s pink phone case bounced around on her dresser as it rang. “Huh? I think that’s probably Levi…” Jessica said getting up from her bed and picking up the phone. “Hey, Handsome.. Oh yeah! You can come over, Nathan too?? Okay.. No, I don't think Melissa minds if he comes over…. Your friends? Yeah okay, thats cool.” Jessica said talking to Levi over the phone. Melissa heard and knew it was gonna be a full blown party in this house. “Seems like you're throwing a party” She said. “But who am I to judge.. It's your house! But I'm not coming downstairs if the house is packed, you know I don't like to be around people that much” “Yea, yea, you and your social anxiety. You are gonna party.” Jessica said.


	5. The Party

Jessica grabbed the drinks and set them on the table, She grabbed some food and set it down next to the drinks. “Phew.. I think we are ready.” Jessica said backing up to see the overall view of the table. “MELISSA!” she shouted. “Get down here!” When Melissa got downstairs, The house was already full of people. She felt so embarrassed. “I'm still in my pajamas! Why didn't you tell me people were here!?” She whispered to Jessica. Jessica just looked confused and shrugged. Melissa ran upstairs to get changed. As she threw clothes out of her suitcase, looking for something to wear, her mind was racing. ‘I hope nobody saw me in my onesie! That would be horrible!’ she thought. ‘Why didn't Jessica tell me people were here!? I need to look presentable at least!’ She was freaking out, still throwing clothes around the room. ‘This is a disaster!’ By the end of her pity party, she found the perfect outfit to wear. She looked in the mirror, holding the dress up to her to see how it would look. “This. This is perfect!” Melissa said, She stripped off the onesie and put on her outfit. “Okay… I hope I look good!” Melissa said, still looking into the mirror. Melissa stepped down the stairs, Nobody noticed she was there. She felt embarrassed more than any other emotion, “C’mon Melissa!” Jessica called. When Melissa got downstairs Jessica started to announce something. . “OKAY EVERYONE!!!! DON’T YOU DARE MESS ANYTHING UP!” Jessica screamed at the people in the house. Levi saw Jessica in her dress. “You look great!” He said looking at her dress, He then pulled her close and kissed her. “You too!” Jessica said. Everyone in the house danced and partied the night away everything was going well, until the clock struck 1:00am.


	6. Screaming?

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Someone screamed. Melissa ran up to Jessica. “W-What was that?” she said fearfully. “I dont know!” Jessica said, also scared. Jessica looked at all the people in the living room “O-Okay… Everyone stay here, Me and Melissa are gonna see where that came from!” Jessica explained, “Wait! I can come too right?” Levi said. He continued. “And Nathan?” “Y-Yeah…. I’m frightened, C’mon!” Jessica said. Melissa sighed and followed behind. Jessica heard it coming from next door, “N-Next door?” Jessica muttered, She knocked on the door “HELLO!!??” She yelled. Nobody answered and she pushed the door open. “It's open..” She said. She walked in on something horrific, She saw a girl dead on the ground in the middle of the corridor. She heard a child crying upstairs. “It’s…. Was she a B-Babysitter?!” Jessica screamed in shock, Melissa’s eyes widened as she stepped in. The smell of the fresh blood made everyone want to hurl. They looked around scared. “Where are you going?!” Jessica called to Melissa when she was half-way up the stairs. “The kid!” She yelled back. “If it saw this girl get killed it has to be traumatized.” Melissa kept running up the stairs and into the room where she heard the child crying. Melissa saw a young boy sitting in the corner of his room in complete shock. He was balling his eyes out. “DON'T HURT ME!” he shouted at Melissa. She walked to him slowly to assure him she was no threat. “I won't.. It's ok… Where are your parents?” she said trying to seem as nice as possible not not scare him. “M-My parents are at work…. They won't be back for HOURS!” He continued to cry. “Somebody in t-this dirty old rugged shirt busted the door down and stabbed my babysitter!” The young boy said sobbing. Nathan came up the stairs with Levi, “We have to call the police!!” Nathan yelled, Levi looked at the young child. “We can help, don't worry..” Levi said, Nathan went downstairs and gestured for Jessica to go to the phone. “You call the police…” Nathan said, “Alright!” Jessica said, going over to the wall phone. “Okay… 9-1-1” Jessica muttered as she dialed the cops. “Florence Police, What is your emergency?” The female dispatcher asked, “OH GOD! W-We heard screams coming from our neighbors house and we went inside to help but all we found was a woman dead, We think she was the babysitter of the young child here! We need your help right now!!!!!” Jessica said frightened, “Okay calm down miss, What is your name?” The female dispatcher asked, “uh, It’s J-Jessica Emerson!” Jessica said, “What is your location?” The female dispatcher asked, She told her location to the officer, “We will be there in approximately 15 minutes.” The female dispatcher said, Jessica put the phone back and stepped away “Their coming…” Jessica said.


	7. Not Safe.

Jessica sat on the ground, Levi and Nathan were talking and still scared. The police officers were searching for things. “The person didn’t use a weapon?” The police officer asked, “The weapon isn’t here.” The police officer told Jessica, A woman and a man bursted into the house from the front door. “Are you okay Dear?!” The woman asked the young boy, “Thank you so much, Miss!! He wouldn’t have known what to do if you weren’t here!” The woman said to Melissa, “No problem, Ma’am.” Melissa said, “What’s your name?” The woman asked, “Oh. I’m Melissa.” Melissa said, “I’m Caddie Winchester but you can call me Mrs. Winchester.” The woman said, The young boy shivered from fear. “His name is Aiden.” Mrs. Winchester said. “The babysitter’s name was Ava Hutchinson, she was killed by an unknown killer…” The police officer said, the police had left with no evidence of who killed Ava Hutchinson.


	8. The Horror Upstairs

Jessica was sitting on her bed, painting her nails. Everyone in the house had left and her parents hadn’t been mad at her and Melissa for throwing a party. Jessica was painting her nails Red & Black, Her pink phone on her dresser rung. “Huh?” Jessica muttered, she walked over to the phone and picked it up. “Hey!!!” A voice said, “Daphne?” Jessica said, “We heard about what happened, can we come over?” Daphne asked, “Daisy wants to come too.” Daphne said, “Okay sure,” Jessica said, It had been 1 hour later and Jessica heard her doorbell ring. She opened the door, “hey” Daisy said, Daphne and Daisy stepped inside. “I have a Baby-Sitting job in an hour…” Jessica said to Daisy and Daphne, “Can we come?” Daphne asked “I guess so… Melissa and my boyfriend Levi are coming’ too.” Jessica said, Daphne looked at Jessica. “Are you okay?” Daphne asked, “yeah… I just feel so horrible for Ava… I didn’t even know her..” Jessica said, “We should go upstairs..” Jessica said, Daphne headed to the stairs and started stepping upstairs, She reached the top and screamed.


	9. Bad Memories...

Daphne was standing there afraid, Jessica went upstairs to see what was wrong. All she saw was Melissa unconscious on the floor, Her head had a bruise on it, “Melissa!!!” Jessica yelled, Melissa slowly got up “huh? Oh god… I just fell unconscious and I think I hit my head…” Melissa explained, “Do you still wanna come to my Baby-Sitting?” Jessica asked, “Yeah Of course, I can never leave you alone!” Melissa said, “We gotta go!” Jessica said, “Okay!” Daphne said, “I gotta tell Mrs. Johnson that Levi and you guys are going to!” Jessica said, They went to the house and knocked on the door. “Hey girls, Who are these two?” Mrs. Johnson asked, “Oh, that’s Daphne and Daisy, two of my best friends.” Jessica said, “Well, Okay. I am NOT going to give them any money though!” Mrs. Johnson said jokingly, “Liam is awake, you guys can play with him. Make sure to feed him too!” Mrs. Johnson said, Mrs. Johnson headed out the door, “Bye girls!” Mrs. Johnson said, “Bye!” All of them said, Daphne went upstairs and held Liam. “Do you guys have the baby formula?” Daphne asked, “it's in the fridge” Jessica said, Daphne went over to the fridge and grabbed the baby formula. She fed Liam and set him back in his crib, The phone immediately rang “It’s probably Levi!” Jessica said excitedly running to the phone, she picked it up “Hey There, Girl. I’m Coming, I’m telling you I’m coming.” The voice on the phone said, “Levi?” Jessica said, The person on the other line hung up the phone. “T-That wasn’t Levi-” Jessica said frightened, “It was probably a prankster, Like Donnie? It’s probably Donnie.” Daisy said, “Yeah… Maybe you're right, Daisy.” Jessica replied. The phone rang again. “S-should I answer it?” Jessica asked. Daphne stepped over to Jessica and grabbed the phone “Who is this?” Daphne said into the phone. “Your worst nightmare” the voice said. The person on the other line let out a huge cackle then hung up. Daphne was sorta freaked out by the sudden end to this mysterious call. The phone rang again, Daphne grabbed the phone aggressively “WHOEVER-'' Daphne shouted. “dude! Chill!!!” Levi said over the phone. Melissa and Jessica were shaking in their boots. They were both shivering on the bed next to each other. “W-were going to die,” Melissa said. Jessica was silent. She didn't know what to say. “Wow, Daphne. It’s me Levi, I was gonna ask if I could come tonight!” Levi said over the phone. “Then was the last call to you too!?” She yelled back. “No? What call?” Levi said. “Well someone called us sayin’ stuff like ‘I’m coming,’ and ‘I'm your worst nightmare' ” she replied. “You guys need to get out of that house!” He shouted “I don't know what's going on, but I don't know if it's safe there! Come over to my place.” He hung up the phone. “We have to stay here, We can’t leave…. It's my job!” Jessica shouted, “Just grab the baby!” Daphne said “We will tell Mrs. Johnson we went on a trip and we will be back before she arrives! Just come on!” Daisy said, “NO!” Jessica yelled, “I can't ruin her perfect image of me! If she finds out she will never let me babysit again!” She said. Jessica sat on the edge of the bed and didn’t move. She grabbed her phone and texted Levi.

Jessica: LEVI!!

Levi: What? What's wrong?

Jessica: YOU HAVE TO COME HERE! I CANT LEAVE I DONT WANNA GET KILLED LIKE THE OTHER BABYSITTER!!!

Levi: Okay, Okay!! I'm on my way. Be there in 5.

“Levi will be here soon,” Jessica said, setting her phone down. “He's coming here?” Daphne said, confused. “Yea!” Jessica said. “If there is someone out there killing baby-sitters I don't want to leave or go outside at all! You guys  **_Have_ ** to stay with me too! Don't leave me alone!” Jessica yelled, pacing the room, freaking out. “Ok!” Daphne said. “We understand. We won't leave you. Now calm down!” She was a bit scared too but was putting up a front to try to keep the others calm. Levi climbed through the kitchen window, “OW!” Levi said falling on the floor. “AH'' Jessica shouted. “SOMEONES HERE!! HIDE!” Everyone ran around the room, getting under beds, hiding in the closet, grabbing shoes, and other things to defend themselves. When Levi stepped in the living room he yelled “IT’S ONLY ME!!!” Jessica realized and went over to him. “You scared the light out of us!!!” Jessica yelled. “What's your problem!?” She screamed at him while hugging him. She looked over his shoulder and saw the opened window. She punched him in the chest. “YOU CAME IN THROUGH THE WINDOW?!” she shouted. “I thought the killer would stab me in the back or something if I was on the porch!! I’ve seen TONS of horror movies, Jess!” Levi said. Jessica got everyone out of their so called ‘ _ Hiding Spots _ ’ and reassured them that it was just Levi, “There is Beer, Coca Cola and some other drinks in the fridge.” Jessica said, “UGH BEER!?!?!?” Daphne said disgusted, She gagged and almost hurled. “Don’t you dare vomit on the floor or I’m gonna literally kick you out!” Jessica said. Daphne sat on the couch and started tearing up at the thought of beer “I don’t wanna remember that…'' Daphne muttered on the verge of tears. “What are you talking about?” Melissa said. “If you don't mind me asking-” she was scared of offending Daphne by these questions. Daisy looked at Daphne worried and wondered what was on her mind. “You okay?” Daisy asked. Tears were slowly streaming down Daphne’s eyes. “Y-yea I guess” she said quietly. “It's just.. When I was younger.. My parents always drank. Mostly beer.. And they would neglect me for days… They would forget I even existed… forget to feed me.. Forget to take me to school.. I had to walk.. They forgot to tuck me in… I was only little but the thought and smell of beer brings back so many  _ horrible _ memories.” She went quiet after that. A little while later she locked herself in the downstairs bathroom. “Daphne’s been gone for a while..” Jessica said. “Where is she anyway?” Daisy added. “Not sure..” Jessica mumbled. She got up from her chair. “Lets look.” They eventually approached the door and heard her softly crying. “D-Daphne?” Jessica said standing next to the door. “You ok?” “Im fine.” She said abruptly. “I'll be out in a second.” She cleaned herself up and joined them in the living room, playing with the baby like nothing had happened.


	10. What's That Noise?

Jessica sat with her friends on the couch, Daphne forgot the beer situation and kept playing with the baby. A noise sounded in the kitchen, It sounded like glass breaking. “Huh?” Daphne said, Daisy stood up “What was that?!” Daisy said. Levi’s eyes widened at the sound, He stood up “That came from the kitchen…” Levi muttered. “I’ll go look!” Melissa said volunteering. “You could get hurt!” Jessica said, Daphne stood up and held Liam “I’ll keep him safe!!” Daphne said fearfully, Melissa went over to the kitchen. Something grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the window. “AHHH!!” she screamed. Her arm got dislocated in the process, pulling her arm out of her socket. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Melissa screamed in pain, “MELISSA!!” Jessica screamed, grabbing Melissa’s leg and pulling her away from the killer, Daphne screamed and ran upstairs with Baby Liam. The killer was gone, “UGH!! MY ARM, AHHHHH!!” Melissa screamed in pain, “I-I know how to relocate an arm… I’ll just do it, It might hurt!” Jessica said, grabbing Melissa’s arm, Jessica twisted and pulled Melissa’s arm and popped it back in place “AHHH!!” Melissa yelped, Melissa got up and she could move her arm again. “Were okay… How did I even survive that?” Melissa wondered. 

2 HOURS LATER

Daphne sat there, She was afraid that she would be the first to die. Daisy sat next to Daphne and comforted her, Daphne stepped towards the fridge and grabbed a Coca-Cola. A large noise could be heard, “Oh god-” Melissa whispered. “It came from the basement… I can go look if you guys want!” Daphne said voluntarily, “I guess you can, Just don’t get hurt!” Jessica said, Daphne walked down the stairs, She stepped on the old concrete floor of the basement. “AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Daphne screamed. “Daphne!” Melissa yelped. “We gotta go check on her!” Jessica said standing up quickly.


	11. It's Me Again.

Jessica ran to the stairs. “WE GOTTA HELP HER IF SHE’S IN DANGER!” Daisy screamed running behind Jessica, Daisy and Jessica ran down. What they saw was unbelievable, their emotions were mixed with fear, sadness, and anger. Daphne was on the ground dead, blood coming out of her mouth. She had been strangled. “NO!” Melissa shouted. “No no no no! This can't be! …Uhm I'm gonna be sick...” she said looking at her friend's dead body. She fainted once again and fell to the ground. Daisy screamed and covered her mouth. “W-What if the killer is still in here..?” she said whispering, stumbling on her words. Daisy stumbled to the corner, She arched her back and threw up in the corner of the basement, She coughed and threw up loudly, Jessica didn't know how to react and She flinched by the sound. Her eyes started to water from both her friend dead and the stench of Daisy’s barf. Daisy wiped her mouth and stepped over to Daphne's body and she crouched down. “I’m so sorry…” Daisy muttered to Daphne, “How did she die?” Melissa asked frightened, Daisy pointed at the marks on Daphne’s neck “She was strangled.” Daisy explained, “We have to call the cops!” Jessica shouted in fear, “yes…” Melissa said, Melissa sprinted out of the basement and up the stairs. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911 as quick as she could, “Hello?” Melissa said, “Florence Police, what is your emergency?” The female dispatcher asked, Melissa started talking to the dispatcher. “I feel so bad… We shouldn’t have let her go down there by herself!” Jessica said, tears streaming down her cheeks, “I know.”


	12. Goodbye, Daphne.

Melissa lied on her bed tossing and turning, She felt nausea course through her body. She ran into the bathroom, Grasping the sink. She looked at her face and the sweat covering it. She started the sink and washed her face. Melissa started crying and wiped her eyes, Melissa went to the toilet and vomited 2 times, “W-Why am I so nervous?” Melissa asked herself lying on the ground. Jessica heard Melissa coughing, “Huh?” Jessica muttered, Jessica walked to the restroom and saw Melissa sitting on the ground. “Why are you crying? Are you Okay?” Jessica asked, Melissa stood up and hugged her without saying anything. Jessica hugged Melissa back, “I Feel guilty for Daphne's death..” Melissa said, “Me too…” Jessica said, “Daisy must be scared to death at her home right now…” Melissa said, “Why did we let her see that…” Melissa asked, “We didn’t know Daphne was dead…” Jessica replied, “I’m sorry… It’ll be fine! We’ll be fine..” Jessica replied, Melissa lied on her bed and Jessica lied next to her. “Why are you lying with me?” Melissa asked, “I feel bad, I wanna keep you safe! You are my cousin after all” Jessica said, “Thank you.” Melissa said.


	13. It's My Fault.

Jessica woke up next to Melissa, She yawned “wow, I slept nice.” Jessica said, “Me too!” Melissa said, Jessica’s phone rang on her dresser. “Who would be calling at 8:30?!” Melissa asked, “I don’t know.” Jessica said walking over to the phone, She picked up the phone “Hello, Ms. Jessica Emerson, Your boyfriend Levi Caddell was hospitalized last night due to being stabbed 3 times in the stomach. He wants you to come check up on him…” The receptionist to Florence Hospital said, Jessica gasped and covered her mouth. A tear streamed down her face, “O-O-Okay….” Jessica stuttered, Jessica stood there in shock. “What? What’s wrong?” Melissa asked, “It’s Levi… He was stabbed last night…” Jessica said, with her eyes widened and her voice soft. Jessica grabbed her coat and walked out the room. Melissa followed her, grabbing her coat as well. The snow was coming down. It only just started snowing. She grabbed her keys and got in the car. She opened the door and sat down. She opened the passenger door for Melissa. “Cmon...…” Jessica said. She started driving. It was a while later and they reached Florence Hospital, Jessica opened her door and stepped out of the car. Melissa saw her and got out, “You think Levi will be okay?” Melissa asked. “I hope…” Jessica said looking down in sadness, Jessica walked towards the hospital with Melissa. They went inside the Revolving Doors and stepped inside, Jessica ran up to the receptionist “Where is Levi Caddell's room?!” Jessica asked the receptionist frantically, “Room 102, Floor 2” The receptionist replied sweetly, “Thanks.” Jessica said frantically, She ran to the stairs and ran up the stairs in fear. She saw room 102 “There!!” Jessica shouted, pointing at the door. Jessica sprinted to the door and opened it, She saw Levi hooked up to a Heart Rate monitor, He had a tube up his nose to help him breathe. He had a I.V stand next to his bed holding a I.V that had a tube hooked into his arm. Levi was lying in the hospital bed, He turned his head slowly to look at Melissa and Jessica. “BABE! Are you okay?” Jessica shouted, running to Levi, She sat next to him and held his hand. Nathan was sitting next to him, “Hey, Melissa….” Nathan said downly, “Hi, Nathan.” Melissa said, Sitting beside Nathan. “He is allowed to leave in 6 days!” Nathan said excitedly, “That’s great!” Jessica said happily looking at Nathan, “Oh god, I’m sorry…” Jessica said, putting her head on Levi’s hand.


	14. 6 Days Later

Levi stepped outside the hospital. He picked up his Motorola Flip Phone and dialed Jessica’s number. “I’m okay… Please pick me up!” Levi said to Jessica over the phone, It had been a few minutes and Jessica rolled up in her car, Melissa in the backseat. “Hey..” Levi said. “You feel better?” Jessica asked worriedly, “Yeah. Much better than a few days ago. That person that stabbed me… I never got a chance to see their face..” Levi explains getting into her car, “The police never caught them?” Jessica asked, Looking to the back of the car while backing up. “Even after… Daphne, Ava.. They still couldn’t find the killer?” Levi explained, “I know… It’s strange, How anonymous is the killer?” Jessica said, Levi’s phone started ringing. It was Nathan, “Hey! Yeah, We are going over to Jessica’s. Yeah, Melissa is coming too! Okay, See you.” Levi hangs up the phone and sets his flip phone in his pocket. “Who was that?” Melissa asked, “Nathan. He was wondering if he can come hang out with us since I am out of the hospital.” Levi said. Jessica pulled up to her house, which wasn’t far from the hospital. “Were here..” Jessica said, Turning off the running car. Levi and Melissa stepped out, Nathan sprinted towards them from the sidewalk. “H-H-Hey.” Nathan says panting as he walks over to them. “Let’s go inside.” Melissa said, Melissa walked beside Jessica towards the house. They stepped inside the house, Nathan looked at Melissa and flashed a pretty smile. She flashed a smile too, “When are you going to go baby-sit for the Johnson’s again?” Melissa asked, “Probably tonight… She said it was okay to take a break for a bit” Jessica explained to Melissa, “Alright.” Melissa said, She went upstairs. Nathan followed Melissa, “You okay?” He asked, “I’m fine..” Melissa says, Melissa blushed and smiled. “Thanks for asking though.” Melissa said, She swung her arms over his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened, The kiss ended “Been wanting to do that for a LONG time.” Melissa said and Nathan felt very shy. What they both didn’t know was that the group was right next to them, Jessica dropped her coffee cup from the hospital. “I thought you had a boyfriend..” Jessica said, “I- I Do-I mean… I did…..H-He kind of broke up with me…. And- But- But- UGH! He's such a JERK!” Melissa shouted, storming out the room. Levi started coughing “Oh god- I’ll be back-” Levi said, Covering his mouth and running to a bathroom. He couldn't stand seeing his brother kiss somebody; better yet, his girlfriend's cousin. Jessica laughed so hard at Levi’s reaction. Nathan stood there, embarrassed. He was shocked that Melissa kissed him, then how she reacted after. Nathan then runs after Levi “Brother! Are you okay?!” Nathan yells, his voice fading into the hallway where the bathroom was. “Hey… Melissa, are you alright?” Jessica said, comforting Melissa. “No!” she replied. “I made a fool of myself!” Melissa said, “You know he has a crush on you. Don’t hate yourself over this!” Jessica said, Levi made a loud cough “OH MY GOD LEVI!” Nathan said muffled, Melissa made a disgusted face at the sound. “Sounds like Levi isn’t having a good time.” Melissa said chuckling, “Yeah.” Jessica said Smiling. “It’s 10 PM, My babysitting job starts soon” Jessica said, Jessica got up. “I have to shower just before I go. Wanna come?” Jessica asked, “Yes.” Melissa says, Levi stepped out with Nathan, “God.” Levi muttered, Levi saw them and smiled. “We gotta go!” Jessica said, “Can I come with?” Nathan asked, “Yeah.” Melissa said.


	15. The Babysitting

Melissa, Jessica and Nathan arrived. “Hey!” Mrs. Johnson said. “Hi.” Melissa said, “Hey” Jessica said, “Hello” Nathan said. They all went inside, “Bye!” Mrs. Johnson said, “Goodbye.” They all said, Melissa sat down on the couch with Nathan. “So, Uh. What do we do?” Jessica asked, “Drink something?” Nathan said, He sat up and headed to the fridge. He opened the door and grabbed a beer, “Beer? Really?” Melissa said, “Yeah.” Nathan said. Jessica laughed, The phone rang. “I’ll get it.” Jessica says, Heading to the phone. She grabbed the phone “Hello?” Jessica said, “Hey There, Girl. I’m Coming, I’m telling you I’m coming.” The voice said, Jessica’s eyes widened, She covered the phone. “This is the person that Daphne talked to on the phone that time…” Jessica said, Her eyes started to water. She was in fear, “WHO ARE YOU?!” Jessica screamed, “Your worst nightmare and Daphne’s worst nightmare.” The voice said, “Don’t you dare speak of Daphne! YOU JERK!” Jessica screamed, “YOU KILLED HER! IT WAS YOU!!!” Jessica screamed, The person on the other line hung up on Jessica. She slammed the phone onto the receiver in anger, Melissa’s flip phone buzzed around in her pocket. “Oh, It’s James?” Melissa said, “Hi!” Melissa said. “Hey, Melissa. Uhm So Lance was in town. Did you know that? He has been in town since you came into town.” James said over the phone. Melissa's eyes widened, “He’s in town?” Melissa said happily. “Yeah, Just wanted to let you know. See ya.” James said, Melissa hung up. Something fell upstairs, “Huh? I’ll go check that, Be right back guys!” Jessica said sprinting up the stairs.


	16. Upstairs

Jessica went upstairs and someone grabbed her neck. “AH!” Jessica muttered, She was starting to choke. The person choking her was wearing dark black and having a white blank mask on their face. They seemed to be male, Jessica hit him in the face. “GET AWAY!” She screamed, “Jessica?!” Melissa muttered, Melissa ran up stairs and saw a guy with a knife approaching Jessica. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” Melissa screamed. The killer ran away “OH GOD! THEY GOT AWAY.” Melissa screamed. Melissa went into the baby’s room, Melissa’s eyes started widening “Oh my god.” Melissa muttered. The baby was gone.


	17. Missing Baby

“The baby is gone!!!” Melissa screamed, Jessica’s eyes widened and she gulped. “We have to find him!” Melissa screamed. Melissa looked out the window and saw the killer running away with Liam in his hands. “HE HAS THE CHILD!!” Melissa screamed running down the stairs and going after him. Melissa grabbed the guys arms but the guy elbowed her. “AH!!” Melissa screamed. Baby Liam was crying loudly, Melissa pushed the guy down on the sidewalk. Jessica was behind her and stepped over to grab the baby, Jessica ran inside to call the police. She called the police, Melissa looked at the guy. The guy got up and approached Melissa with his knife, Twirling the blade while holding the handle. The guy laughed, Melissa put both of her hands in the air towards the direction of the killer to block an attack. The killer abruptly slashed Melissa’s hand. “AHHH!!” Melissa screamed. Her hand had a big cut on it. “Owww!” Melissa yelled, The blood was coming out of the wound and dripping onto her clothes. A flashing light of red and blue stormed, It was the cops. Nathan stepped out and saw Melissa’s bleeding hand. Nathan saw the guy “You Monster!!!” Nathan tackled the killer, “Police! Arrest him!!!” Nathan screamed. A cop by the name of “June” grabbed the killer, She grabbed his mask and pulled it off. The face under the mask was so familiar to Melissa, it was Lance’s face on the other end. Melissa looked at Lance and her eyes widened, She began to tear up and she began to sob at the sight of her former boyfriend being the murderer. Jessica looked at Lance and tensed her fist, She ran up to him and punched him straight in the face hard enough to leave a mark on his right cheek. “No need for that!” Officer June said to Jessica. They grabbed Lance and put him in the cop car. They all drove away and Jessica looked at Melissa, “IT WAS LANCE!” Melissa screamed in anger and sadness. “I know…” Jessica said. “We have to get home… Cmon..” Jessica said getting up and walking.


	18. The End Of The Chaos

Jessica lied down on her bed, She looked at Daisy next to her. “Sorry… I can’t believe Lance was the culprit for killer Daphne..” Jessica said to Daisy. “It’s okay, It’s not your fault!” Daisy said. Melissa looked at them and looked down, “I have to stay in Florence forever… My mom said I have to live here now…” Melissa explained. Jessica’s eyes widened, “Wow.” Daisy said. “I Got a therapist recently. I am meant to stay at a halfway house in town for a while. It’s like therapy for my trauma and others that have gone through stuff are staying there as well so I might make new friends.” Jessica explained. Daisy looked down, tears formed in her eyes as she smiled nervously. “I- I have to move out of town…” Daisy said softly with pain in her voice. Jessica and Melissa’s smiles faded. “I’m Sorry.” Jessica said. “We have to make the most of it in this place.” Jessica said. Melissa smiled.


End file.
